In the production of oil and gas from a wellbore, safety valves are almost always required to be installed within the wellbore. The safety valves are designed to isolate the wellbore in the event of an operational condition that can result in damage at or near the surface. The operation of safety valves can become problematic in deepwater wells, where thousands of feet of hydrostatic pressure can build up even before entering the wellbore. Existing safety valves operate using hydraulics, Nitrogen, and/or magnets.
Subterranean wellbores may be drilled and constructed several miles below the ground or seabed. It is difficult or inconvenient to deliver electrical power to downhole equipment in such harsh environments. In some cases, electrical cables are installed in the wellbore, but such cables sometimes are difficult and expensive to install and maintain in an operationally secure manner. In addition, it can be difficult to install a cable in the confined space of a well for distances of several thousand feet, from the surface to downhole power consuming devices. Additionally, such cables may become eroded or damaged during installation or during use. Such damage may require costly workovers and delays in oil and gas production.